


Fat Lips and De-Masculinazation

by badboy_fangirl



Series: The Green Tea Universe [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun dialogue-only fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fat Lips and De-Masculinazation

“Fat lips seem to be our thing, huh?”

“I’d actually prefer it if it didn’t become our thing.”

“You can’t sneak up on a man who’s been in prison.”

“I know that now, obviously.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, this time, at least.”

“The first time, you meant to.”

“The first time I was trying to knock you out. But, amazingly, your head is harder than mine.”

“For the record, if you give me another fat lip, it’s over between us.”

“Oh, really?”

“Really. You know, I can’t be a battered woman.”

“Right, because after sex _I_ look like the battered one. And everyone around here knows, you can kick my ass.”

“I wouldn’t call LJ ‘everyone around here.’”

“Isn’t that enough for the de-masculinazation of Lincoln? His boy knows his dad’s girlfriend could knock him flat with two well placed kicks?”

“The word is _emasculate_.”

“What?”

“There is no such word as de-masculinazation.”

“I’m pretty sure you can put ‘de’ on the front of any word, Webster.”

“Masculinazation isn’t a word, Genius.”

“You want some black eyes to go with that fat lip?”


End file.
